1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector ejector mechanism, and particularly to a card connector ejector mechanism which is easy to assemble and which provides a stable operation thereby preventing disconnection between components thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Portable or laptop computers are provided with card connectors for receiving an IC card which expands the memory thereof. Each card connector is equipped with an ejector mechanism for ejecting an inserted IC card. The ejector mechanism commonly includes a push bar, an actuator, and an ejection plate whereby when the push bar is activated by a user, the inserted card will be ejected.
The configuration of the ejector mechanism depends on the type of card used with the connector. Taiwan Patent Application No. 83107162 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,610 each disclose an ejector mechanism having a cutout defined in a push bar for engaging with a tab of an ejection plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,737 discloses a card ejector mechanism having a pivotal connection between a push rod and a tab of an ejection plate. Taiwan Patent Application No. 83107162 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,149,276 and 5,451,168 disclose ejector mechanisms including a third member which links a push rod to an ejection plate. In another embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,168 the third member has a retaining portion for connecting with the connector.
The above disclosed ejector mechanisms comprise many components which complicates assembly and results in increased manufacturing costs. In addition, the connection between the push rod and the tab of the ejection plate may become disengaged during actuation of the ejector mechanism. Furthermore, the assembly of the third member between the push rod and ejection plate is difficult and unstable.
Hence, an improved card connector ejector mechanism is requisite to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current card connector ejector mechanisms.